


Invading your mind, Invading my ass

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost no preparation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to apologize to Professor Snape for invading his memories. Severus accepts his apology, but has a special punishment.<br/>Set during OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Harry fidgeted nervously in front of the heavy door. It was Monday morning and in an hour his potions class would begin. Harry was afraid. Professor Snape never liked him, but after the incident with his pensieve the potions master looked ready to kill. That's why Harry was here this early: to apologize. He sighed and knocked at the door.

  
"Enter!" Professor Snape barked from inside.

  
When Harry entered, the potion master's gloomy face darkened. The Gryffindor walked through the familiar classroom towards the teacher's desk, trying to look confident.

  
"What do you want?" Severus snarled.

  
The boy-who-lived took a deep breath and said:

  
"I came to apologize for looking into your pensieve. It was a grave violation of your privacy and I deeply regret doing it. I understand if you are unable to forgive me this mistake, but I am hoping we could resume our Occlumency lessons. "

  
For a moment, Severus did not know how to react. This apology and the way it was worded were unexpected.

  
Harry could see surprise in his teacher's eyes for a short moment, before the Slytherin masked his feelings again.

  
"Why should I want to continue these lessons, Potter?"

  
Severus stood up.

  
"Oh...Uh...I-I...I d-didn't..."

  
"What do I gain from teaching a great oaf like you, Potter?"

  
The two males stared at each other, green eyes into black eyes. Harry's eyes were filled with nervousness and regret, while Severus' eyes were angry.

  
Harry was able to hold the eye contact for a few minutes, before his eyes flew for a fleeting second to Severus' crotch. The Gryffindor gulped, hoping that the teacher didn't see where his gaze went. But he did.  
Severus grinned and commanded harshly:

  
"Get onto your knees!"

  
"S-Sir?"

  
"Get. Onto. Your. Knees. NOW!"

  
Harry felt nervous and his heart was beating rapidly, but he obeyed nonetheless.  
Severus walked around him a few times, eyes raking over the young body. Then he pulled Harry's hair.

  
"You'll address me properly as master or sir. Is this understood? "

  
The Gryffindor nodded.

  
"Y-Yes." he croaked.

  
Severus pulled harder at his hair.

  
"Yes what?"

  
"Yes, sir. I am sorry sir. "

  
Severus nodded, almost approvingly

  
"You are only to talk when addressed. Is this understood? "

  
"Y-Yes, sir."

  
"You are not to move unless you are told so. Is this understood? "

  
"Yes, sir."

  
Harry's voice gained confidence.

  
"You are not to touch yourself unless I tell you to. Is this understood? "

"Yes, sir. "

  
The potions master was content. His new slut seemed to be sufficient and obedient enough. Snape saw that Harry was hard in his pants. He smirked.

  
"You are not allowed to ejaculate until I command you to. Is this understood? "

  
"Yes, sir." Harry breathed.

  
"If you violate one of these rules, you shall be punished appropriately. Is this understood? "

  
"Yes, sir."

  
Severus buried his hand in Harry's unruly black hair. He wasn’t about to admit it out loud, but the only thing he envied James Potter of was his hair. The same hair Harry has.

  
_'The slut's hair is softer than I imagined. '_

  
"Undress!"

  
Harry was about to stand up, so he was able to undress more easily, but he froze before he could do so. The Gryffindor noticed that his teacher didn't say anything about standing up. And so he undressed himself, while remaining on his knees. It was difficult to get out of the robes without moving, but with a lot of wiggling he managed to get naked rather quickly.

  
Severus was able to stare at the young boy's ass. He appreciated the way; Harry moved his ass and his cock twitched in his trousers. The potions teacher resumed his inspection of his slut's body. His eyes wandered from Harry's hair down over the pale, inviting neck, the flat hairless chest with the dark and perky nipples and his flat, hairless stomach to Harry's erect dick and the small balls underneath.

  
The former Slytherin pinched Harry's nipples so hard that it hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt, which immediately went to Harry's groin.

  
Severus walked around him and looked at Harry's petite, almost feminine shoulders and back before his eyes fell onto Harry's round, firm ass. He couldn't wait to fuck that tight piece of ass.

  
The master of potions loved fucking young people. He loved the way they were begging for his dick pounding them, even though he was 20 years older than them. Harry was by far not the first student slut he would fuck. Severus could not count how many virginities he took. He couldn't count how many students he bent over his desk. Severus couldn't count how many students were crouched under his desk sucking him off. Just last week he had a Hufflepuff third year spreading her legs for him. Severus made her scream with pleasure as he took her virginity. But the potions master was especially excited for Harry's tight ass.  
Severus stepped in front of Harry.

  
"Get my dick out!"

  
"Yes, sir."

  
Harry opened the small flap on the front side of his teacher's robes and pulled his cock and balls out. Severus' dick was still soft, but it twitched under Harry's gaze.

  
"Make me hard, slut! "

  
"H-How do you want me?"

  
Severus looked surprised. So far every one of his submissives stepped into that trap.

  
"Very good. Use your hands slut. "

  
Harry's cock twitched. His teacher was calling him a slut and Harry felt so humiliated and embarrassed, but surprisingly that turned him on.  
The Gryffindor lifted his hand. He fondled Severus' heavy balls. Then he wrapped his hand around his teacher's flaccid penis. To feel the penis get hard in his hand was fascinating and arousing for Harry. The boy stroked the cock to full hardness. The teacher's dick had a good length, about 8 inches, but was rather thin.

  
"Hands off!"

  
Harry followed the command obediently.  
Severus caressed Harry's plumb, rosy bottom lip with a finger.

  
"You have perfect lips. They are beautiful to look at. " the head of Slytherin house murmured.

  
"But they'd look even better if they were wrapped around my dick."

  
When Harry did not reply, his teacher tugged at his hair so that it hurt. Harry looked up feeling confused.

  
"Good sluts thank their masters when they get a compliment." Severus explained.

  
Harry nodded.

  
"I'm sorry, sir. Thank you very much, sir. "

  
"Open up your pretty mouth."

  
Harry did as he was asked to, expecting his teacher to thrust his dick inside his open mouth. But he didn’t. Instead he barked:

  
"Tongue out!"

  
The younger one obeyed. Severus slapped his dick against the wet tongue. Then he let his dick slowly slide down the younger one's throat. Once he hit the back of Harry's throat, he retreated and repeated the motion. With every repeat, Severus thrust his dick a little bit deeper as well as moved fasted.

  
Soon the potions master was fucking the young male's mouth fast. Spit dribbled down his chin as Harry was face-fucked. While thrusting into the wet heat of his pupil's mouth, Severus buried his hands in the black hair he loved so much.

  
"Yeah, you're a good slut, aren't you? You love taking a dick. I can see it in your eyes. You love sucking my dick. You need it to feel happy. You need a hard cock owning you to feel complete, don't you? "

  
Harry moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. Severus' filthy talk turned him on so much.

  
"Look at me!" Severus growled.

  
When green eyes met black ones, the older man moaned and moved his hips faster.

  
"Come on, slut. Make sure my dick gets wet appropriately. That's the only lube you'll get. "

  
Harry moved his tongue around the cock as much as he was able to; to cover every inch of the erection with spit, while Severus continued to thrust into him.

  
After a few minutes, the potions teacher pulled out of Harry's mouth and yanked him up by his hair. He pushed the small boy to a desk and bent him over roughly. So he revealed Harry's pink, puckering hole. He spit onto the muscle twice and roughly plunged two fingers into Harry, who gasped loudly. It burned quite a lot, but the bad pain did not last long. Severus stretched him for a minute with his two fingers, before he pulled them out.

  
Severus grabbed his still spit-slick erection and lined it up with Harry's entrance. Then he pushed himself in and buried his dick with one smooth thrust in Harry.

  
The Gryffindor cried out loudly in a mix of sharp pain and sweet pleasure. He only got a moment to adjust, though.

  
Severus pulled out of his student, gripping his waist tight, before he plunged in again. Mercilessly, relentlessly and selfishly, he started to pound Harry.

  
The burning pain soon was overridden by the jolting pleasure of getting his prostate hit with every thrust. He enjoyed having to bend over, letting his teacher take him from behind. His teacher's thrusts turned him into a moaning, wanton mess.

  
Severus felt like in heaven. His slut's body was so tight and absolutely perfect to fuck. He looked down to watch his cock being swallowed by Harry's greedy ass over and over again.

  
"Fuck... You are such a tight slut. This is where you belong to: bent over and a dick up your ass. That's all you will ever be useful for: to get fucked... Listen to yourself: you moan like a wanton whore. I know you love my dick. You want me to fill you. You need to get filled. You. Filthy. Tight. Little. Slut. "

  
He punctuated the last few words with especially hard thrusts.

  
Harry panted and whined. His dick was so hard; it felt like it would burst every moment. He loved that Severus wasn't gentle with him like the rest of them. Severus didn't care that he was the boy-who-lived. Here he was just another hole to fuck. Another slut to use for his selfish pleasure. Another fucktoy to humiliate.

  
In the meantime, Severus' thrusts became almost punishing. He fucked Harry harder than he fucked anyone ever before. He wanted to make sure that Harry would remember this. He wanted Harry to feel his cock fucking him for the next weeks. He wanted Harry to feel him inside his ass, every time he moved, sat and lay down.  
The endless, intense pressure applied to his prostate brought Harry closer to orgasm with every thrust. At first, he was glad that he'd find his release soon, but then he remembered Severus ' rule: he wasn't allowed to cum without permission. As he opened his mouth to ask for permission, he remembered that he was also not allowed to speak without permission. Not knowing what to do, the young boy whined.

  
Unknowingly to him, Severus was aware of his predicament. Smirking, the teacher punished the boy with a few more hard and powerful thrusts against Harry's prostate. Then he leaned forward and commanded:

  
"Cum, slut."

  
And Harry came. Spurt after spurt of come shot out of his cock onto the desk beneath him. Severus was fucking him through his orgasm, prolonging and intensifying it, so Harry saw stars for a moment.

  
Shortly after, Severus came close to his release after well.

  
"I'm coming. I'm going to fill you with my seed. A good slut like you deserved it. You're gonna love my hot seed inside you. "

  
With a grunt, the older male came and spilled his semen flooding Harry's insides.

  
After he came down from his high, Severus pulled out, put his spent dick into his robes again and walked towards his desk. Harry slowly got up.

  
"Class is starting in five minutes l suggest you get presentable."

  
Harry stood in the middle of the classroom, naked with his own drying cum on his stomach and his teacher's seed leaking from his ass and running down his thighs.

  
"Can we repeat this, sir?"

  
Severus' back faced the student so he didn't see his teacher's knowing smirk.

  
"We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news for you. My last oneshot in this series got so much positive feedback (more than I expected) and a lot of comments asked for a continuation of the Remus/ Harry story. After a bit of planning I decided to write a multichaptered sequel to the Oneshot. I don't know when it will be published yet, but I try to post the first chapter until the end of the year.  
> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry was being caught spying on Professor Snape and Draco, Severus decides that the boy-who-lived needs some discipline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably sorry for my long absence. I know it has been months, but with moving to a new city and starting university my life has been really chaotic. I'll try to upload the last bonus chapter as soon as possible, but I cannot give you any guarantees.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“What do you think are you doing, Mr. Potter? “ an icy, yet sultry voice asked.

Harry spun around to find himself face to face with his older DADA professor, who glared at him.

“P-Professor, I-I…”

“Spare me your pathetic excuses, Potter. You have no right to listen in to a private conversation between me and Mr. Malfoy. “

“You shouldn’t have had that conversation in a hallway if it was private. “ Harry replied instinctively and gulped, when his Snape’s glare turned even more malicious.

“With me Potter. “

The young Gryffindor knew that he shouldn’t make his situation worse, so he followed Snape quietly to the older man’s office. Once they were inside, Snape locked the door and said:

“I think we can both agree that a punishment is in order. “

Harry nodded hesitantly.

“Undress and then get onto hands and knees. “

The black-haired student was surprised by this command, but he knew he had no choice if he didn’t want to get into even more trouble. He shed his festive robes as well as the thin shirt and the boxer shorts he wore underneath, before dropping down onto all fours.

Snape stared at Harry for a few moments, eyes wandering over the teenager’s lithe form. His cock twitched in his trousers as the professor took in his student’s submissive position. Kneeling down behind Harry, Snape pressed his torso down, so that the teenager was forced to display his well-formed ass. For a few minutes, the teacher enjoyed the arousing sight in front of him, which not only made his dick become rock-hard, but also had an unsettling effect on Harry. The black-haired male desperately wanted to move, or even just shift, so he would know what his professor was doing. But Harry was aware that moving without Snape’s permission would only make everything worse for him. So he waited patiently.

The greasy-haired man was impressed. He did not expect such self-control from his most hated and most desired student. That did not mean that he would lessen the boy’s punishment. Not only could the boy use some basic manners, but it also has been far too long since Snape was able to freely touch Harry and he was craving to feel that soft skin under his fingers again.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Snape brought his hand down on Harry’s naked ass, producing a loud smacking sound and making Harry yelp.

“Quiet, insolent brat. This is what you deserve. “

Harry’s obedient ‘Yes, sir’ was cut off when he was spanked repeatedly. The slaps were alternating between his two ass cheeks and the time between two slaps was always different as well, so that Harry had no way of anticipating when and where the next hit would land. That is one of the reasons why Harry started to like it so much. The unpredictability of it all was exhilarating. But the young Gryffindor also found that he enjoyed the sting of his teacher’s hand against the swell of his arse a lot. The boy-who-lived was glad that he was not forbidden from making noises. Supressing all his moans, gasps and yelps would have proved to be impossible.

Snape couldn’t believe that his student was enjoying this so much, but he also couldn’t be really surprised. After all he knew how submissive and slutty the young Potter was. When he was done spanking him (after thirty or so hits had landed on each of the boy’s cheeks), Harry’s cock was hard and leaking precum onto the floor and his beautiful butt was bright red. Snape carefully ran his hand over the sensitive skin and chuckled when Harry hissed.

“Do not worry about the pain. You will not be required to sit for some time anyway. “

Snape got up, before sitting down on his chair behind his desk.

“Crawl to me. “ he ordered Harry.

The black-haired boy did as he was asked, butt moving from side to side tantalizingly, until he was between his professor’s legs. The potions master pulled his erection out of his robes.

“Put that insolent mouth of yours to good use for once. “

Almost instantly, Harry ran his tongue from his teacher’s balls over the thin, yet long shaft to the leaking head. Lapping up the salty precum, Harry wrapped his lips around it and enthusiastically started to bob his head up and down and for a few moments, Snape let him do as he pleased. Then, he grabbed a handful of Harry’s soft hair, pushing his head down violently, until the boy’s nose was pressed against his trimmed black pubes. The boy gagged violently at the sudden intrusion and Snape Harry was able his throat try to accommodate his dick for a few more moments before pulling Harry’s head off his dick, making him look at Snape.

“You like that huh? Gagging on my dick like a common whore. “

Harry’s eyes were glazed over in pleasure and his voice husky as he replied nodding:

“Yes, sir. “

Satisfied with that answer, Snape pushed his student’s head back where it should be. After commandeering the boy’s head for a while, enjoying how his dick was massaged by Harry’s spasming throat, Snape stood up, his length buried to the hilt in Harry’s mouth, forcing the boy into a more upright position too. Now the teacher went from forcefully moving Harry’s head to keeping it study, so he could fuck it properly. And he did fuck Harry’s mouth, while the boy knelt there having to take it. And even though he made sure that Harry could somehow breathe, Snape never really paused pounding his lover’s mouth.

Harry was gagging and choking, spit dribbling down his chin and onto his chest, as his hand was wandering from his thigh to his erection. While his teacher used his mouth, the taste of the older man’s precum filling his mouth, Harry started to jerk himself off hurriedly. He loved the heavy feeling of the erection on his tongue, the way Snape’s breathing sped up and how amazing the slide of the dick down his throat felt. It should have worried Harry that he so easily surrendered his body and let himself be used, but he could not help to love being not required to take charge or make plans and so he let go.

Throwing his head back, Snape enjoyed the wet heat around his dick that felt so good, like it was made specifically for him. But unfortunately, Snape had to stop before he blew his load. Normally, he would have just had Harry gag on his hot seed, but the teacher wanted Harry’s ass and he wanted it now. So, he pulled his spit-slick erection out of Harry’s mouth. Looking thoughtfully at the kneeling boy, Snape tried to decide in which position he would take Harry. Settling on good old doggy style, Snape ordered Harry into the right position again, before taking his place behind the boy. The older man lined himself up with his lover’s hole and shoved his dick inside with two powerful thrusts.

Harry screamed out shortly, but calmed down once Snape was buried inside him. It burned and stung like hell, but Harry welcomed the pain. It made him feel alive and whole, making him forget his responsibilities and worries. The weight of the wizarding world, of having to kill Voldemort, fell from his shoulders as his willing body was filled with his teacher’s throbbing erection. It enabled Harry to get lost in the sensational pleasure of being fucked. And the pain was that for him to: A sensation. Pleasure. And he wanted _more._

Shifting inside Harry, the potions master murmured into his lover’s ear:

“You know the rules: Don’t come until I tell you too. “

“Y-Yes, sir. “

The potions master grabbed Harry’s firm ass cheeks, kneading them roughly and spreading them, so that he had a good view of his dick sliding in and out of his young lover’s stretched body. Pulling out of Harry for a moment, Snape looked smugly at Harry’s gaping hole, which was fluttering, trying to close around an erection that wasn’t there anymore. The older man slipped three fingers inside his student, saying:

“Look at you all open and wide for my cock. And yet you are still so tight. “

Harry only moaned, pushing his ass back. Chuckling darkly, Snape exchanged his fingers for his dick, making sure to rub his erection against Harry’s sweet spot. The teacher grabbed Harry’s hips and started pounding his lover’s lithe body. With every powerful thrust into his student, Snape made sure to hit his prostate.

The boy-who-lived arched his back, pushing back onto his lover’s dick, enjoying the sound of his teacher’s hips slapping against his firm ass. Harry enjoyed every second of being fucked hard, of being given toe-curling pleasure. He was turned into a wanton, moaning mess, begging for more. And embarrassingly fast, Harry neared his climax, whining:

“I need to… P-Please…”

“Not yet. “ Snape’s harsh command cut through his haze.

Harry whined more loudly, but tried to hold back his orgasm. Even though, Snape purposefully put lots of pressure on Harry’s sweet spot and even ran his fingers over Harry’s erection, making him buck his hips and moan loudly. The young man felt as if he was about to explode when, finally, Snape’s thrusts became erratic and with a deep grunt he shot his load into Harry.

Breathing heavily, Snape pulled out of his student and fell back onto his chair, spreading his legs.

“Clean my dick and maybe I’ll make you cum. “

Hastily, Harry turned around starting to lick at his teacher’s softening dick, lapping away all traces of cum. Once he was done, Harry looked up at his teacher, his hopeful green eyes wide open and begging. 

Smiling, Snape ran a finger over the young one’s cheek.

“Ask me nicely. “

“May I please come? “

Snape made a disapproving sound.

“I’m sure you can do a lot better than that. “

“Please let me cum, sir. “

“You don’t seem to want to find release. “ Snape murmured.

“Please, sir. I’m begging you. Let me cum please. I’d do anything. “

Seeing and hearing Harry like that, begging and submitting, made the potion’s master’s cock twitch in interest. However, the teacher wasn’t the youngest anymore and needed some time to recover from his last orgasm.

“That’s more like it. “ the older man murmured sultrily.

“Show me your ass. “

Harry quickly did as he was told, presenting his ass. Snape leaned forward, running his fingers over the boy’s puffy rim, before slipping them inside. With skilled fingers, he found Harry’s prostate and started to massage it. Simultaneously, he started to jerk off Harry. The black-haired student mewled and gasped as Snape continued to do this for a few more minutes, until he took mercy on his lover and said:

“Cum now. “

Harry’s body tensed as he came with a strangled scream and shot his load all over the floor. Then he became relaxed and pliant as endorphins rushed through his body. For a few minutes, Harry was lying on the floor, feeling positively dazed and trying to recover from his intense and mind-blowing orgasm, until he was picked up by his teacher’s surprisingly strong arms.

Snape put his young lover onto his lap, rubbing his by-now hard dick against the boy’s ass and back. Lifting Harry up a bit, Snape lined himself up with the boy’s hole again, before lowering Harry down onto his erection. Harry was still stretched and slick from the previous time he was fucked, so Snape slid into him very easily. Once he was buried balls deep inside the boy, the potions master grabbed Harry’s slim waist and started to bounce him on his dick.

After a few moments, once he processed the surprise and joy of being filled by cock again, Harry threw his head back and started to move his hips, trying to take Snape’s dick in deeper. The older man moved Harry’s body faster, using him like a ragdoll. A very sexy, moaning ragdoll. While he thrust his hips upwards and his erection into Harry’s ass, the greasy-haired teacher had his hand on Harry’s throat, putting light pressure on it, which made Harry freeze.

“Keep riding me. “ Severus said.

The teenager started to move, at first slowly, then faster when Snape didn’t start choking him. Rolling his hips, Harry moved on his lover’s dick, even when Snape put pressure on his throat again. The potions teacher didn’t stop him from breathing completely, just cut off some of the oxygen Harry breathed in, making the boy lightheaded a bit. And surprisingly, Harry liked it. That little daze, that little bit of dizziness that made the world blur at the edges, heightening his pleasure. Harry was pulled out of his daze however, when out of nowhere Snape commanded him to come immediately.

The black-haired boy, who didn’t even notice that his climax was sneaking up on him, convulsed and shot some watery cum over his own stomach. His inner walls were clenching and clutching around the length inside him and after being bounced on it for another bit of time, Severus came again, shooting even more of his seed inside Harry.

The young Gryffindor climbed off his teacher’s lap with shaky legs, dropping onto the floor, trying to catch his breath. Once his legs didn’t feel all wobbly and rubbery anymore, he got up, collecting his clothes, and limping towards the door.

“Where do you think, you are going? “ Snape asked icily.

“To my dormitory, sir. “

“Your punishment is not over, Potter. And I am not finished with your tight ass. “

Harry dropped his clothes, walking back to the teacher, and tried to supress his smug and victorious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the next bonus chapter from the voting. It ranked 1st place with 10,5% of the votes. I hope you liked it.  
> The next bonus chapter will be for my personal favorite, which is Oneshot 12.   
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
